InuYasha's Family Trouble
by Finnian the Pythrothian
Summary: Just an attempt to create my own version of one of my favorite manga/animes. Hope you enjoy it


"Would you hurry up Miroku we haven't got all day." InuYasha yelled back riding from the back of Kagome's bike.

"Oh give him a break InuYasha we're all just a little tired." Kagome said crossly peddling while Songo, Miroku, and Shippo followed behind on foot. InuYasha cheating was riding on Kagome's bike and Kirara on Songo.

"It's fine Kagome let him he isn't hurting any one." Miroku says closing his eyes then peeking out one eye he continues, "Of course it wouldn't hurt if we took a short rest and I'm sensing a wealthy little tavern near by."

"Yeah sure go pawn some poor innkeeper out of his hard earned cash. So what will it be this time a dark cloud or a demon approaching." InuYasha stated jumping down from the bike and jumping to a tree.

Kagome and the others stopped looking to Miroku for the direction. "Well it is getting late which direction is it in Miroku?"

ç ∫ ç

"Thank you young monk when you told me a demon was coming this way why I didn't know what to think. We are lucky you were able to ward off the foul beast." A weary old innkeeper said bowing to Miroku.

"It is no problem this should keep the demons away do not worry sir." Miroku said walking to the room where the others sat eating all except InuYasha who was leaning against the far wall napping.

"So Miroku does this a lot then?" Songo says sipping tea from a cup to Kagome, "Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He is certainly strange."

InuYasha then sniffed the air and stood scowling, "Well it looks like his prediction came true for once there's a demon headed this way and she's strong." InuYasha walked out the door still sniffing the air.

"Wait InuYasha what are you doing you can't just go off fighting demons." Kagome said but InuYasha just kept walking out in anger.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon it is just a half demon it won't take long. Besides it isn't like I've never done it before especially since you came along Kagome." Before he left though he turned back momentarily, "Don't come out side any of you it could be dangerous." Then he was gone.

Every one blinked in surprise except Kirara who had fallen asleep on a pillow. "That was odd even for InuYasha I wonder who this half demon is." Kagome said to no one in particular.

Miroku smiled, "I don't know but I'm not so sure InuYasha can handle it on his own and since he obviously doesn't want my help I will have to go protect the pretty young lady I saw going to the garden earlier." He stood with a huge grin as Songo and Kagome eyed him with disgust.

"Think we should go stop him before he has time to reach the poor girl?" Kagome asked Songo both still stiffly looking after Miroku.

"I wouldn't worry about her she was different and I could see a dagger in one of her sleeves so she's obviously prepared." Shippo interrupted and Kagome and Songo looked to him instead.

"Wow maybe we should go protect Miroku from himself instead. It can't be that bad though besides Miroku can handle himself." Songo said going back to her tea.

ç ∫ ç

"Damn you Tora where are you and why can't I track you? Probably that stupid double scent she has that's throwing me off." InuYasha cursed at the ground bending down to sniff again even though it was useless.

There was a rustling of leaves as InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and while stepping back triggering a trap in the process. As it is released a net covered him and pulled him up in the tree as he screamed in rage.

"Ahhhh Toooraaaaaa! Damn If I ever catch you Tora you are going to pay for this trick." He yelled struggling with the net that was too tiny for him.

ç ∫ ç

"Oh terribly sorry I did not mean to intrude miss." Miroku says coming upon the girl sitting in front of the pond in the garden. "A lovely occurrence though by any standards I would say."

The girl was beautiful with a long pale orange braid falling down her back but as Shippo had said she was dressed not in elegant robes but simple clothes with what appeared to be extra padding near her shoulders and waist. She wore a sour expression though and showed no interest in Miroku but seemed to be suppressing laughter for some unknown reason that confused Miroku.

"Well young monk was it coincidence or a purposely planned idea that you used to meet me. I am Tora and you monk or are you simply going to gawk at me with out speaking." She said looking away from Mirokuas he stares into the pond with a laugh of remorse and slight pleasure.

"Oh it's seems I have been discovered well miss my name is Miroku and please forgive but I had to meet you for you see …" Miroku didn't finish because Tora cut him off with her own.

"You wish me to bare you a son I know you say that to all the pretty ladies you meet. You are such a pitiful soul, repeating yourself like that to everyone girl in the vicinity. Well I will not bare you any sons but you are free to sit here if you please." She said not moving and passively.

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed despondently but reached for Tora's leg slowly noticeably. She obviously did not notice though seeming to be zoned out therefore when Miroku's arm made contact, her whole face contorted first with shock then anger. By the time she turned to Miroku her true nature was revealed and the red eyes and fangs made her a demon.

Miroku's eyes widened in horror at the overlooked detail, "Ah I think I should leave now." He stood running away as she changed more ears became apparent on her head and claws extended practically mirroring InuYasha while her body slowly took the shape of a large cat.

"I'll rip your eyes out you little pervert you will never look at another women again." She screamed, "Then I'll rip your arm off that stupid wind tunnel of yours won't be a problem and you won't have a need for sons."

Miroku reeled back astounded at these words _"How could this demon now of my wind tunnel? This demon seems to now everything about me. Perhaps Naraku has set another trap for us."_ With this he sprang back to the room where Songo and Kagome where not daring to use the wind tunnel on this demon.

Songo stepped out fully dressed in her armor with Kirara and Kagome close behind. "We sensed a demon what's going on is InuYasha back yet?"

"No but it seems the girl was a demon in disguise and she probably wants the jewel shards." He lied, turning to face the full-fledged demon as she sprang down from a tree in a large tiger form.

"You lying leach you pervert I'll tear your arms off." She said and the others quickly eyed Miroku cautiously with disbelief.

Shippo broke the silence, as the cat landed not five feet away, "Looks like this isn't InuYasha's demon at all. Miroku what does she mean lying."

"He he, seems she isn't after the shards of the sacred shikon jewel" Miroku said smiling with innocence but Kagome and Songo weren't buying it.

"Well now this is a fine mess Miroku has gotten us into. You just better hope she doesn't have a shard all ready, Miroku." Kagome said taking aim at the cat noticing that it looked happy and more relaxed now as Kirara kept it at bay.

Then all of a sudden the tiger gave an almost human smile and swiping Kirara's paws out from under her lounged at Kagome. Quickly before Kagome could even blink that cat had her on it's back and was leaping away again.

"Kagome!" She heard Shippo scream but she was still in a daze and was more interested to hear the cat speaking to her hushed and sweet with a chime like voice, "Hang on and feel free to scream trust me I won't hurt you I just want to play that's all. I am a cat after all." She laughed.

Then the cat landed hard in a tree bouncing back up laughing as Kagome swung widely and held on for dear life. When it was over she was exhausted and they had to be at least three miles away in an old tree with lots of thick branches.

"Well that was almost as bad as when Koga kidnapped me." The cat laughed standing more erect and shrinking back into a human form. "Who are you why did you kidnap me?"

She laughed again but it slowly became higher pitched as her fur receded to reveal battle armor and long black hair pulled up in a sloppy bun a braid at the end, "I'm Tora and I told you not to worry I just want to play. It should be over in a second anyway InuYasha isn't very good at playing with me. He usually gets stubborn and gives up or just ignores me."

"InuYasha you kidnapped me to get to InuYasha? Why would InuYasha play with you if … wait what kind of playing do you mean?" Kagome said backing farther away toward the tree's trunk.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would ask since you are smarter than most humans … and most demons for that case. Don't worry though I'm not going to kill him or anything just sit back and watch it will be over soon I always win. Isn't that right InuYasha?" She laughed turning to where InuYasha had just landed.

"Depends on if your cheating or not. I all ready got caught in one of your traps when I was looking for you." InuYasha said straitening up and pulling the Tetsusaiga from its sheath frustration on his face as usual.

"Well it isn't my fault you have no common sense. You knew I was here and you know I set traps it was pretty obvious. Besides I taught you how to get out of my nets right after you got caught the first time." She jumped down to face him head on unarmed and looking very stubborn.

"Am I missing something here InuYasha do you know her or something?" Kagome asked hands on her hips as she stood up on her branch hesitantly. "Wow this is really high. Uh can some one get me down from here?"

InuYasha glared at Tora with out moving, "Yeah Tora kind of took care of me after my mother died. We really got on one another's nerves some times but it beat having to live with Sesshomaru at least that's what she always told me."

"Well I taught you something at least now are you going to win before or after your friends get here to help because I think I can take all of you." Her new dog ears twitching with alertness.

"I don't have to wait Kagome shoot her right through the chest." InuYasha yelled to her raising the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome picked up the bow that was slung across her back, "What I can't kill her InuYasha she's your friend."

"I would do as he says Kagome trust InuYasha he knows what he's doing, most of the time anyway. At least I think it isn't just dumb luck." She laughed looking to InuYasha who was smiling too.

"Ok I'll shoot." Kagome said taking aim and firing and as the arrow soared through the air with the pink aura of power it landed in her chest her tail flicking back and forth. As the arrow hit Tora in the heart, Kirara landed with Songo, Miroku, and Shippo on her back.

"Looks like I win this time Tora." InuYasha said seriously sheathing Tetsusaiga and walking to where Tora was crumpling in on her self.

Miroku stopped where he was looking at Tora's prone figure, "Well this must be the half demon you where looking for InuYasha. Shame she was very pretty."

"Stupid she's not dead she can hear everything your saying Miroku." InuYasha mentioned grabbing her hand and helping her up.

The wound in her chest wasn't bleeding in fact it was like she didn't have any blood and it looked old like it was all ready scabbing up and Tora laughed as she pulled it out completely intact, "Good aim Kagome first time someone has managed to hit me in four years now."

"Your not dead I have never seen a demon take an arrow to the heart before especially one of Kagome's arrows. What kind of demon are you?" Songo asked dropping her Hiraikotsu next to her.

"You mean my baby cousin didn't tell you. I'm half dog half cat demon and I can't die it's almost impossible trust me I've tried hundreds of times to kill myself even got Sesshomaru so mad at me once he dug his poisonous claws right into my heart but it still didn't work. Huh." She sighed dejectedly and plopped on the ground in a remarkably similar way to InuYasha.

"Hey what are you saying stupid I told you to stop that. If you died that first time I would be dead right now." InuYasha screamed at her folding his arms and turning away mumbling. "Probably even let Kagome hit you to see if it would kill you."

"InuYasha you annoy me so much when you yell at me if only there was a way to shut you up, oh." She peered cunningly at the beads around InuYasha's neck then sneered confusing Kagome when she turned towards her. "Kagome may I borrow your voice for a second?"

"What borrow my voice how are you going to do that? Well I guess but I get it back right." She said not actually believing Tora would do it.

"Of course." Then placing two fingers on Kagome's lips she turned to InuYasha with a devilish smile as he reeled back panicking, "InuYasha … SIT BOY!"

InuYasha plummeted to the ground head first as Tora spoke but Kagome's voice came out. Then she let go of Kagome and sitting on the ground next to the crater InuYasha had created when he was forced down.

"You really got him Tora. I wish I could do that to get back for all the times he's hit me on the head." Shippo said landing on her shoulder as she giggled smiling at him.

"Wow how did you do that you sounded just like me but why did you do that won't InuYasha be mad now?" Kagome asked kneeling next to where InuYasha was still in shock flinching.

"Eh he deserved it, so anyone hungry? InuYasha? I'll make it up with my best cooking and you even can tell me what you want." Tora then stood up walking right past a dazed Songo and Miroku as Shippo followed her happily.

Miroku spoke up, "No wonder you went after her earlier InuYasha if she does this all the time you must have hated living with her."

"Yeah well it wasn't that bad and she did take me in when I was little. Tora even taught me how to fight." InuYasha said standing up finally, "Well you guys had better hurry up or I'll eat all your food and you don't want to miss one of Tora's meals. Much as she's a lousy cousin she's not a bad cook."

"InuYasha I have ears I can still here you and it's not like Kagome is going anywhere." She yelled from far away as InuYasha made a face running behind Kagome scarred.

Kagome looked at him harshly as Songo and Miroku went on as they began laughing at him. "InuYasha don't be such a scaredy-cat she can't be that bad."

"Hey I aint a cat and I aint scared. I was just making sure you were ok." He said standing back up and walking away to the inn. "If any one is the stinken cat it's that damn Tora she's the one with the cat ears."

"Come on you dumb scaredy-cat you want to eat or not. Kagome just leave him if he won't eat we can let him get rained on." She called all ready cooking. "Hey Kagome you have to tell me how you met my cousin little I've been looking for InuYasha for awhile now and couldn't find him. I heard a rumor he was sealed by a human but I didn't think it was possible so I ignored it."

InuYasha looked at her almost surprised, "What do you mean looking for me? Tora what are you talking about you haven't lost me once even when I ran away."

Kagome blinked and gasped, "When you were pinned to the tree. InuYasha it must have been when you were stuck to the tree. It must have hidden you some how."

"Pinned to a tree? What have you been up to while I was away? I told you not to do anything stupid when I let you leave by yourself you moron." Tora said pulling his ear and making him angry.

"Hey, hey Tora stop that it hurts. It's not my fault I got pinned to the stupid tree." He yelled even louder pulling away. Kagome stared at the two who were too similar to think they were anything but related. "I was tricked into it."

"So you really are an idiot even a human wouldn't get tricked as easily as you are. Miroku could probably trick you with no effort." She said throwing a bowl of noodles at his face.

"Wow those two really are a lot alike it's hard for some one to think you weren't related. What did you say you were cousins?" Songo asked looking at them closely.

As she spoke there was a pounding on the roof as it began to rain outside Tora looked at them all smiling. She shook her head replying, "Yeah basically on my dad's side he was the great dog lords lesser brother. My mother was a cat demon and therefore I'm half dog and half cat demon but at the same time it technically makes me full demon so I don't ever turn human like InuYasha."

"Well you don't have to rub it in." He yelled going to grab his Tetsusaiga but grasping nothing but air. "Huh what wait … what the hell where is the Tetsusaiga?"

He started flailing around and looking under all the pillows and stuff as Kagome and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Finally he accidently ran into a wall. "Uh InuYasha what are you doing the Tetsusaiga is right there." Shippo said pointing.

Tora laughed running her hand across the blade gently as he launched himself at her. "So it is my sword you know I haven't seen it since I point it in the pearl. It's different though InuYasha what exactly did you do to it. It's all dented and worn like you have been wildly hacking things with it."

Shippo rolled his eyes whispering, "That certainly sounds like InuYasha."

"Hey give that back Tora." He missed her by five inches, "When did you get that?"

"When you weren't looking of course now tell me what have you been up to while I was away." She said dodging gracefully, "Oh InuYasha is this your fang here?"

"Yeah what of it just give it back Tora?" He said sitting back on the ground stubbornly not looking at her.

She smiled and tossed it at him as he caught it, "Here I'm going out side I never was comfortable sleeping in building with humans. Guess it's just a natural precaution. So I'll see you all in the morning than I suppose assuming I'm still here."

As she left Kagome looking confused turning to InuYasha who was still pouting, "InuYasha what's with her is she mad?"

"No that's just the way she acts not that it matters she's obsessed with death." He said turning away not saying anything else.

Miroku leaned on his staff thinking. "She's obsessed with death. I thought all demons wanted power why would she like death so much."

InuYasha just sat quietly after that refusing to speak leaving everyone thinking. Suddenly Shippo jumped up loudly, "Wait if she's obsessed with death does that mean she kills people in many different ways or that she wants to kill people so she can eat them. Ow."

"Shut up already and stop randomly guessing." InuYasha yelled punching Shippo on the head and walking outside as Shippo fell over holding a large bump on her head.

After he left Songo looked at Kagome confused, "That was odd InuYasha isn't usually the type to defend some one like that he must really like this Tora. I wonder what he meant obsessed with death though? I've heard of hundreds of demons but nothing like her she's so backwards for a demon she didn't even want the jewel shards."

There was a smacking sound as Kagome hit her cheek Myoga falling off in her hand, "Myoga what are you doing here?"

"Oh Kagome where is master InuYasha?" Myoga asks popping up after being flattened by Kagome's hand.

"I don't know he just left he's probably moping outside after getting mad at Shippo." She responded as he bounced onto the table.

"Well then we must go find him before the terrible demon cat Tora gets here." He said heading for the door quickly bouncing.

Songo stopped him sipping her tea, "To late she's already here that's why InuYasha was mad. We asked why Tora was obsessed with death and he left just like that."

"Ah so he left because he was worried about her. He brought up her obsession rather quickly though." Myoga sat thinking. "This is bad if she came looking for master InuYasha she has another one of her awful plans involving him. This is very bad Tora must still be close by."

"Myoga what are you talking about? What is so wrong with this demon Tora she didn't seem so scary to me I could probably take her?" Shippo asked.

Myoga sighed, "Tora is indeed obsessed with death but not in the way most people think. She is obsessed with trying to kill herself ever since she ran into master InuYasha years ago. Every few years she convinces a demon to fight her until she's dead. It's never enough though and she always wakes up in an few minutes and then kills the demon in a fit of rage."

"So. So she tries to kill herself. That's what InuYasha meant by obsessed with death. She's obsessed with her own death." Miroku said standing up shocked.

"Don't tell me she came here to get InuYasha to kill her. Oh and what he said before about letting me hit her on purpose. She was using me hoping I'd kill her and InuYasha let me." Kagome said standing up too.

"It's very likely that she was hoping it would work this time. She's tried almost everything and it took all of master InuYasha's pleading to get her to stop. I wouldn't be surprised if she fights every one of you before she leaves. Songo or Miroku is probably next." Myoga says as the door slides open suddenly and very loudly.

Looking up they see it's Tora standing in the frame, dripping wet shaking out her wet hair. "Myoga what are you doing here talking about me again. I should squish you right now." She paused as he hopped away hiding in Kirara's fur her fangs popping out of her mouth, "Kagome can I talk to you for a moment. Outside. Alone."

"Oh sure of course I'm coming." She said following Tora outside. It wasn't raining anymore but Tora was still soaked her hair and clothes hanging heavily dripping water. "Uh where are we going? Is InuYasha still looking for you he left awhile ago?"

She sighed, "Yes I'm sure he is but I can't let him find me right now." She stopped her head down her ears, now white like InuYasha's, perked up, "Kagome, InuYasha told you I'm fixated with death right that I want to die. Did he tell you why?"

"No, but why would you want to die so badly?" She asked they weren't very far from the inn but far enough that it wasn't likely anyone could hear them.

Kagome couldn't see Tora's face very well but suddenly she saw a small smile and a sickening laugh echoed. "It's because I'm a terrible monster I can't control myself when I get angry and when I found my parents dead killed by some demon hunters I lost it. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I woke up surrounded by dead bloody corpses. It was horrible and all I wanted to do was die. But you see, I can't."

"That doesn't mean you should try to kill yourself there has to be a reason why you can't die." Tora turned around smiling coldly and Kagome tried backing away realizing something was wrong now.

"I thought the same thing for awhile at least. The naïve thought that there was a purpose to all this but there isn't. Even when I met my little cousin and discovered what had happened to my uncle and baby cousins mother. I couldn't completely accept living just to care for him and I tried to kill myself whenever he looked away." She drew a sword from her waist.

"Tora what are you saying." Kagome yelled looking at the blade sorry that she forgot her bow and arrows.

Tora laughed again madly looking up with flaming yellow cat eyes her ears flicking now orange again, "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't want to live anymore and Naraku promised he would kill me if I were to bring him your jewel shards and InuYasha's sword. He wants you dead."

"What but you can't don't you like your own cousin and Naraku is a liar and a cheater you can't trust him." She said backing away scared.

"You don't understand Kagome that's the point I told him I wanted to die. Haha death he laughed he laughed at me. He said he'd be happy to. You don't understand see no one cares if I live or not. As for InuYasha the only reason I trained him to be so strong was so he could kill me." She said and she caught a glimpse of tears.

"Ah, ah, InuYasha. InuYasha help me." Kagome yelled running away throas Tora lifted the blade.

She laughed maliciously but like she was hoarse almost a choking sound, "There is no point Kagome you can't run from a demon especially not me you should know that living around InuYasha you probably get attacked all the time."

ç ∫ ç

InuYasha was returning to the inn when he heard Kagome and Tora wandering off in the other direction. He wasn't sure yet what was going on but he heard screaming and rushed back to the inn, "Kagome's in trouble."

"InuYasha your back but where's Kagome and that other demon, uh Tora?" Songo asked coming out of the inn with everyone else right behind her.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this. Which way did Tora take Kagome?" He yelled growling with his claws held out in front of him.

Songo and Miroku stood up, "They went that way but I thought she was fine. Why would she go after Kagome she already asked Kagome to kill her?"

"Damn she's going to hurt her I know it. Damn it what is that crazy demon cat doing." He yelled running away again toward the place where Kagome was running away from Tora.

As InuYasha came closer to the sound with everyone lagging behind it suddenly quieted with a final dying scream. He gave an extra final effort to land right in the middle of a small clearing where Tora was standing with her back to him. Approaching her he saw the bloody sword in her hand and her body shaking.

"What did you do to Kagome?" there was no answer as he came closer she shook her head and he continued. "Answer me! Where is Kagome, Tora?"

She turned slightly looking tired her eyes red, "I'm so sorry cousin. I'm so, so very sorry but I just can't take living any more and I knew the only way for you to use the Tetsusaiga to kill me is if I provoked you. That's why I did it. That's why …"

Tora turned all the way around now taking a step to the side to reveal Kagome's limp body on the ground covered in blood all over her stomach and her hair covering her face. InuYasha gasped then glared up at Tora cruelly as she just stood there expressionless and wan still mumbling that she was sorry like she was crazy.

"You bastard I don't care why you did it I'll make sure you die now." He growled leaping at her with the Tetsusaiga just as Miroku, Songo, and Shippo came into the clearing.

"InuYasha what's going on where's Kagome?" Miroku asked not having seen her prone figure on the other side of them because Tora had dodged the attack to step in front of her only making InuYasha angrier.

He growled again swinging the sword just as she moved out of the way, "Why are you dodging I thought you wanted to die."

She looked up at him with blank staring eyes whispering, "What have I done?" He staggered the comment striking him as she moved but the pause made Tora miss judge the reach he took lunging with Tetsusaiga and it caught her in the arm almost slicing it off so it was hanging limp the tendons severed the arm now useless.

Tora winced but blankly with out regaining any feeling only managing to look at the group gathered at the other end of the clearing emotionlessly looking at Kagome's body, "I'm sorry InuYasha, so sorry it was the only way."

"What do you mean, you killed her. Stop saying you're sorry she's dead you bitch. Now hold still so I can repay the favor." InuYasha screamed as Shippo began crying.

He ran over to Kagome's body, "Kagome! Kagome wake up stop playing around you have to get up and tell InuYasha to stop acting like a baby."

She didn't budge except for her hair moving more over her face. His crying got louder which only made InuYasha angrier as Miroku joined him facing Tora who was dodging weakly not even using the sword in her usable hand. "InuYasha what's going on what happened to Kagome I thought Tora was good or something."

"Obviously she had one of her fits and killed Kagome so I would use the Tetsusaiga to kill her. Now something happened and she's zoned out only half dodging my blows like she's possessed." He growled, "I'm going to end her for what she's done."

InuYasha paused staring at Tora who seemed lifeless her eyes still blank of all emotion as she swayed InuYasha faltered almost lowering his sword. Until he looked over to Songo who was at Kagome's body shaking her head a tear running down her cheek. He sneered gripping Tetsusaiga tighter and launching himself at Tora again as she barely lifted her sword shakily leaning towards him she moved more by gravity than intention running towards him.

"InuYasha wait something is off she isn't even trying to fight back what if she didn't kill Kagome." Miroku said watching Tora sluggishly swaying back and forth her one arm limply hanging at her side.

InuYasha didn't listen and instead he stopped lifting his sword up preparing to attack shouting, "Wind Scar!" Similarly Tora seemed to hesitantly raise her sword barely halfway as he sliced her other arm off sending her sword flying and making a large line across her body from her shoulder across to the other side of her waist cutting off her sword sheath as well. "What, the wind scar didn't work. That's impossible she's a demon and I'm protecting Kagome shouldn't that be enough."

She looked at her shoulder then at her arm lying on the ground, "It didn't work great uncles sword didn't kill me. I did that for nothing." Her eyes showed a small spark of need as she looked at InuYasha with sadness, "Please just run me through I can't take it maybe if you make direct contact the blade's resistance to demons will do it."

"Anything to avenge Kagome." He said as she walked toward him prepared to thrust the sword into her Songo gasped as she moved Kagome's hair out of her face.

Songo stood up quickly shouting at InuYasha, "Ah, wait InuYasha don't kill her. InuYasha Kagome may not be dead."

InuYasha still didn't hear and it was to late he was so close to Tora all ready that by the time he understood what Songo had said the Tetsusaiga had already ripped clean through Tora as she gasped sparks shooting from where it touched her skin.

Holding the blade her eyes cleared to the normal yellow color of before, "Uh what the it … it worked." She looked down staring at the blood coming out of her chest.

InuYasha pulled the blade out quickly yelling, "What do you mean I smelled the blood I saw her … body." Looking closely at the body lying on the ground covered in blood it wasn't even a human. It was a doll the face was covered to hide the fact that it didn't resemble Kagome closely enough to have fooled InuYasha if he had looked.

"Hehe guess it fooled you long enough but I wasn't going to do it I don't know what happened I felt feint. Then I was staring at the bloody doll and you were there yelling at me." She spoke hoarsely her eyes glossing over slowly drifting off.

That didn't stop InuYasha from grabbing her by her shirt lifting her to meet her eyes angrily, "Where is Kagome now? What did you do with her, Tora?"

She looked away her eyelids slipping when her ears twitched and she turned with a tiny smile towards the brush as some one mumbled annoyed. InuYasha looked and soon Kagome came out of the clearing covered in branches and leaves.

"Ouch ow I feel some disgusting covered in leaves and mud." She pulled a branch out of her hair as Songo and Shippo ran up hugging her.

"Kagome your ok!" Shippo yelled bouncing up and down.

Songo stood back, "We were worried we though you were dead."

"Of course I'm not dead why would you think that?" Then she saw InuYasha staring at her blankly and Tora limp in his hand missing her right arm. She got mad angrily looking at InuYasha, "InuYasha … SIT BOY!"

"Ow what was that for?" He yelled as Kagome ran up to Tora helping her up since she couldn't push herself back up after falling with no arms.

"For being so cruel after Tora saved my life." She yelled as Tora blinked then smiled sweetly half unconscious.

Tora laughed, "It's ok Kagome I can finally die now and with out keeping that stupid promise to Naraku not that I actually promised anything. I sort of just conned him out of telling me where you were. You know I don't remember saving you though."

"Right you were stung by one of Naraku's bugs then it put a shard of the shikon jewel in your back. It was about to take my shards and you stopped it somehow." She said trying to bandage Tora's shoulder to no avail.

InuYasha stood up, "Don't bother Kagome she'll just take it off. Plus she's half dead I can hear it her heart is already slowing down."

"Idiot this is all your fault you the one who stabbed her." Kagome yelled and was about to say more when Tora closed her eyes and fell on her not breathing anymore. Kagome looked at her crying then laying her down she stood and hit InuYasha. "Idiot you killed your own cousin."

"Stupid she wanted to die it's her fault she made me think you were dead." He looked away then at Tora's body, "Come on help me bury her."

Miroku spoke up finally, "I'll say a pray over her despite being a demon she still has a soul." He said raising a hand in prayer.

"Shippo come help me find a stone." Songo said Shippo jumping after as Miroku followed behind. Kagome stayed in the clearing looking at InuYasha sadly.

InuYasha had already begun digging the grave looking at Tora he went rather slowly taking a pause now and then. Hovering next to him as he dug much like a dog he finally got annoyed and spoke, "What're you doing shouldn't you be helping find flowers or something."

"It's ok to be sad you know she really did want to die." Kagome said softly, "You know she told me about her parents and how she wanted to die so she could see them again and that she wanted you to kill her because you were the strongest demon she knew."

"Yeah well she probably made all that up beside why would I be said she was a lousy cousin anyway always yelling at me and hitting me for no reason. Burying her will make her mad she always hated dirt on her." He looked away standing to put Tora into the grave.

"I think you'll miss her but if you want you don't have to admit it. Oh I almost forgot Tora has a shard of the shikon jewel in her back from the bug Naraku sent. Where did it go?" Kagome stood looking around not noticing it on Tora anymore.

InuYasha placed Tora in the grave then turned looking at the sky claws out, "Naraku probably already had his bug recover it when it came out after I stabbed her. I can't smell any of them so it's long gone." He went back to burying her.

Just then Songo came back with flowers Miroku trailing behind holding a good-sized stone. Shippo lagged behind carrying a very tiny stone. "We found some flowers and a stone to mark the grave."

Placing the stone down InuYasha started walking away. "Come on if she sees us standing there crying over her she'll probably come back just to hit me from being a scaredy cat."

Kagome smiled and wiped a stray tear away from her eye as they all followed after leaving the stone the only thing in the clearing. As it began to rain lightly again a single ray of light broke through the clouds illuminating the name carved into the stone. 'Tora' seemed to smile finally.

Ç ∫ ç

Not more then an hour after they left the earth shook. "Pleh patu eww uh InuYasha that idiot he knows I hate stupid dirt all over me." Tora yelled braking through the layer of dirt covering her as she stood up staring at her limp arm. "Great that didn't work at all though it seem it took longer for me to wake up considering all the damn dirt piled on top of me. Now I have to fix this arm and find my other one before the feeling starts to come back."

She stood shakily from not having her arms to balance her and began kicking around in the dirt searching for her arm. Until she hit something and her sword and arm came flying out of the dirt. "Aha at least the stupid ungrateful cousin left my sword. Now Uh lets see if I get close enough it should just. Yes perfect now lets see if I can use this arm to get some feeling back in the other one."

Tora flexed her newly attached right arm then picking up her sword made a slash where the skin on her left arm had started healing crocked. Wincing she smiled glad the left arm was working again and sheathed her sword turning to the grave she began replacing the dirt and flowers so it seemed undisturbed again. Content she sat on the tombstone facing the brush and smiled wickedly.

"Are you going to come out now Sesshoumaru or are you going to make wait longer." She said smiling relaxed as Sesshoumaru steps out of the shadows towards her Jaken and Rin following behind, as she looks at Rin she smiles wider speaking again. "Oh this must be the young girl you revived."

"How dare you suggest Lord Sesshoumaru saved a human?" Jaken starts but Sesshoumaru quickly cuts him off staring him down seriously then hitting him with his own staff.

Tora giggles as he looks back at her. "Still the same getting in my way like always." Sesshoumaru says calmly looking at Tora.

"Shall we settle it like usual a battle until I'm dead. Maybe this time it will actually work and you can finally boast about killing me." She says holding out her claws her ears turning to white.


End file.
